


A Day Off with Pewds (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Day Off, Fluff, M/M, Romance, old works of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry has been really stressed for a while, especially since Rule of Rose and its gameplay is starting to take its toll on him, so he decides to take a break. But then, Pewds arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off with Pewds (PewdieCry)

Everyone deserves a day off: a short pause from the game, to breathe and keep track of reality; or even a long, depressurizing break, to get away from reality, from the world that demands his every energy, and to have some time to think by himself.

And apparently, Pewds doesn't get it at all. What Cry expected to happen was him lazing around the house, playing video games without having to say anything to entertain the recorder, and just chilling out. And yet, somehow, Pewds came and in an instant, Cry's plans went tumbling down the trash.

But the truth is, he didn't really mind spending some time with his partner, if only he stopped bugging him.

 _But hey,_ he thought to himself. _At least he can keep my mind away from all this stress._

But he never really was a patient man.

"Cry, cry, cry." Pewdie called, for about the fifth time now.

"What?" Cry, visibly annoyed, asked. Even though he already knew what he was going to ask next.

"Do you remember?" he asked, grinning and sounding far too excited, as opposed to Cry's irritation.

"Yeah, September." he instantly answered, cutting the Swede off and smirking to himself when the excited smile turned into a pout.

"Aw, you ruined it."

"Considering how you repeat it all the time, it's already ruined, friend."

He could only smirk at that. _He's actually right._

"Hey, Cry." Pewdie called again, and Cry rolled his eyes. "Wanna go somewhere?"

Cry thought for a while. Going outside would mean having to tire himself. But then again, staying here at home with Pewds would be the same. Might as well. "Alright, but to where?"

Before he knew it, Cry was dragged around town. The local mall, the amusement park, the arcade, the local park, and everywhere, if not the whole town.

But Cry wasn't irritated anymore.

"Hey, Cr- whoa!" Pewdie stuttered when he suddenly felt warm hands wrap around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just... thankful. For eveything. For you." Cry mumbled, feeling his cheeks redden.

As much as Cry thought Pewds was being a drag, for Pewdie to shower him with so much live, he was more than happy. He appreciated how the Swede wanted to make the most of his time with Cry, and how he even went on his way to give Cry so much gifts.

A necklace from the mall.

A music box from the amusement park.

A teddy bear from the arcade.

And most of all, a sweet kiss at the bench by the park.

Pewdie grinned, gently placing his palms on Cry's hands. "Don't worry about it, Cry."

He faced the shorter man and tipped his head up, both smiling lovingly at each other and leaning in for a passionate kiss.

At that moment, Cry knew... That was the best day-off Cry has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's shitty. This is one of my earlier works, so...  
> I'm just transferring my works from my other accounts to here alphabetically. :D


End file.
